


Life together

by Missheartofglass



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, No Lesbians Die, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Summer Vacation, Teasing, no ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missheartofglass/pseuds/Missheartofglass
Summary: Dani and Jamie, along with Hannah, Owen, Flora and Miles, go on a summer vacation. The couple enjoy their first time away together, and figure out what their life together will look like in the future. Contains smut, fluff and a little angst for entertainment. Mainly just a warm little story about the girls relationship and how they grow together.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Anxious flights and bedroom hights

  
Dark clouds and cold air consumed Bly Manor as Dani turned to her girlfriend with a warm smile plastered on her face. Herself and Jamie were doing their last bit of packing in their Pajamas, ready for an early night, their last night in miserable old England before a trip to sunny Spain.

“I think I might have forgotten what the sun looks like,” Dani laughs as she tucks herself under the warm covers of her bed.

Jamie giggles in response and closes her suitcase up before joining Dani. She reaches over to turn off the bedside lamp and spreads her arm out, welcoming her girlfriend to nestle into her.

Dani does just that, the warm smile still invading her face and pushing up her tired eyes. She feels Jamie stroke her hair softly, humming happily as they scoot closer together, warming each other up and both in desperate need of the others touch. They’d had a long day, ensuring the kids were all packed up and prepared, and that the house was ready to be left for a few weeks. It was only 8pm, but both their eyelids hung heavy as their breathing slowed and their minds untangled.  
“This time tomorrow we’ll be doing this in Spain,” Jamie comments in a soft, happy, voice.

”This time tomorrow I plan on doing a little more than just sleeping,” Dani responds in a flirtatious tone.

“Oh really?” Jamie teases as she turns to face her girlfriend and meet her eyes.

Dani nods, and blinks slowly, moving her gaze from the brunettes eyes to her lips. She brushes their noses against one another’s gently, and leans forward to place a slow kiss onto Jamie’s awaiting lips. It’s intimate yet innocent, both girls feeling the love more than the lust.

They kiss lazily for a little while longer, until they separate in a slumbered haze and close their eyes, falling asleep almost simultaneously.

—

The morning goes smoothly, smoother than Dani had anticipated. The children managed to contain their excitement and were rather helpful, keeping calm all the way up until their plane set off. That’s where they are now, all scattered across their plane to Spain. The children sat with Owen and Hannah, and Jamie and Dani are together a few rows back.

“You doing okay there poppins?” Jamie asks quietly as she eyes up her nervous-looking girlfriend.

Dani nods and tries her best to give Jamie a convincing smile, she squeezes her hand three times and soon enough the turbulence is over and they are safely in the air. Dani has always been nervous when flying, never getting used to its intensity even after all her years of travelling.  
She was immensely grateful that she was sat next to Jamie, of course she loved the children, Owen and Hannah too, but she felt safe by her girlfriends side and unashamed of her worry and fears.

“You look tired,” Jamie comments.

“It is 6am baby,” Dani responds, letting her head fall onto the brunettes welcoming shoulder. She sighs happily, relieved the worst bit of the journey is over, and as her nerves drift away, so does she.

Jamie is entertained by her book and the sweet melody of her lover sleeping beside her. She feels warm at how they are able to show affection to each other in public, she was nervous at first that Dani would be uncomfortable with making their relationship known outside of Bly, but as she feels a kiss be placed gently on her exposed next all her queries are sent away.

“You’re awake,” she says in a matter of fact tone, almost suggesting that she missed Dani whilst she slept.

“How long left?” Dani inquests.

Her question is quickly answered by the pilot, announcing that they will soon be landing in Spain. A look of glee spreads across both girls faces as they hear Miles and Flora cheer at the announcement, and they sympathise with Hannah and Owen as they consider just how relentless the pair must’ve been during the flight.

—

The gang arrive at their villa for the weekend, which was kindly paid for by Henry -through guilt for not coming, Jamie had commented. It didn’t matter though, because the Spanish building was beautiful and luxurious, overlooking the ocean and placed near a supermarket, something Owen was very pleased about.  
The children ran through the corridor, claiming their rooms as soon as they set foot inside the villa, leaving the adults to gush at the architecture and buzz with excitement as they imagined what the next two weeks will be like living there.

“So, are we sharing a room?” Jamie jokes as she bumps her shoulder against Dani’s, mocking a friendly engagement.

Dani rolls her eyes at the joke, and blushes as she watches Owen and Hannah look in at the pair in adoration. She rolls her suitcase down the hall, attending to the children’s pleas, and puts out her hand to take Jamie’s, suggesting she follow behind.

“This place is amazing.” Hannah sighs, thanking Owen with a smile as he lifts her suitcase and takes it to her chosen room.

There were so many bedrooms to choose from, a total of 12 to be exact, the children had picked ones next to each other, and Hannah insisted she take the one opposite, wanting to be close to the children and to give Dani and Jamie some space of their own. Owen picked the room closest to the kitchen, not wanting to make too much noise as he woke up early in the morning to cook everyone breakfast.

Dani and Jamie strolled hand in hand through the hall and eyes up all their possible bedrooms for their holiday. Jamie frowned as she felt Dani loosen her grip, but raised her eyes in amazement as she turned to look at whatever had taken Dani’s attention.

“Christ,” Jamie audibly gasped as her eyes scanned the bedroom at the end of the corridor, with its own entrance to the pool and the most immaculate en-suite.

“This is the one,” Dani buzzed, running into the room to press herself against the glass doors onlooking the view of both their private pool and the beach.

Jamie agreed, and even if she didn’t there would be no way to convince Dani otherwise. She beamed as she observed her girlfriend, roaming the spacious room and spinning with joy as she discovered each and every detail of the room. Dani turned and pressed her back against the glass doors, she bit her lip in a smile and reached out her arms, waiting for Jamie to settle into them.

The brunette walked teasingly, slowly, across the room, towards her lover. She couldn’t help the squeal of excitement that escaped her mouth as she too became mesmerised by the beautiful view. She accepted Dani’s hug and rested her head onto hers with contentment.

“This is going to be perfectly splendid,” Jamie mimicked in her best Flora voice.

Dani giggled and pecked her girlfriends cheek, “let’s go find the others, I’m sure Owen is urging to go to the market.”

“Just a minute baby,” Jamie hums her disagreement, she reaches further around Dani’s body and turns her so their fronts are flush together. Both women smile like little kids as their lips find one another’s, “Owen can wait.”


	2. Nightmares and pool scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have their first day at the villa, and Dani and Jamie spend some alone time in the pool.

  
So far, their first day in the villa has been spent shopping and unpacking, and consisted of one of the most delicious meals Owen has ever cooked. Owen insisted that the new location increased the foods likability, but Hannah denied his logic and convinced him that his talents are ever growing, the flirtatious tone of her comment didn’t go unnoticed by the others.

  
Now, the children are asleep, leaving the adults some quiet time outside by the pool. Dani and Jamie are cuddled up together, mirroring the affection that Owen wished he had the courage to inflict on Hannah. The four friends laughs as the sun sets over the Spanish ocean, and engage in casual conversation, all of them communicating how thrilled they are to be away from Bly.

“Thankyou,” Dani turns towards Hannah, “for taking the room opposite the kids, you didn’t have to do that.”

Hannah waved her off, “it’s fine love, you deserve some peace, this is your holiday too.”

Jamie smiles in agreement and brushes her thumb lightly over Dani’s hand.

“I noticed you chose quite the bedroom,” Owen hushes to Jamie who he is now sat beside, “far away from everyone else, ay?”

His teasing tone made Dani blush, although she was unaware of what he said exactly. Jamie heard him well and clear, and swatted him on the arm but laughed along lightly as she envisioned the possibilities of uninterrupted alone time with Dani.

“I should be off to bed,” Hannah sighs as she stands up from the lounge chair, wishing the girls and Owen a goodnight.

Jamie gives Owen a look, suggesting that he too should go inside. She desperately wanted him to make a move on Hannah whilst simultaneously craved time for just her and her girlfriend. The eyebrow raise from Jamie goes over Owens head, and he continues discussing his cookery plans for the vacation with Dani, who enthusiastically nods in response to his listing of ingredients and meals for the group whilst they’re away.

Jamie takes no notice of the conversation, can barely hear what it consists of, the thudding of her heart overrides her conscious as she eyes up Dani’s exposed chest and legs. The blonde lays on a sun lounger in just an oversized shirt, unbuttoned at the top and landing midway down her thighs. The gentle wind brushes her hair in all directions and it’s angelic in Jamie’s eyes. She bites her bottom lip and sighs frustratedly as she watched Dani laugh along with Owen.

Quickly glancing towards Jamie, Dani notices that her girlfriends gaze is pointed directly towards her cleavage, she smiles proudly and giggles as Jamie stays oblivious that she’s been caught checking her out.

“You alright Jay?” Owen questions, not noticing where Jamie’s eye line is precisely.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jamie stirs, facing the older man, she chuckles nervously and reaches for her beer, sipping it lightly as she silently prays for him to tire out soon.

Around an hour later, her wishes are fulfilled. Owen is in his room, and out of the way, and it’s just her and Dani sat by the pool. It’s around 9pm, still warm but breezy, and the blue pool beneath them calls to Jamie as she buzzes slightly off a few beers.

Without consulting Dani, Jamie strips of her shorts and t-shirt and stands up slowly. She then too slides out of her underwear, and let’s her bra fall to the floor – all unbeknown to Dani, who is in her own world, staring up at the evening moon.

She stands naked for a few moments, staring adoringly at her girlfriend. She chuckles as she watches the clogs turn in Dani’s precious mind.

Dani is taken out of her trance by Jamie’s laughter, and looks back at her girlfriend to find her strolling towards the pool, completely naked. She rubs her eyes, making herself sure she’s not seeing things, and slowly starts to unbutton her shirt too.

“Were you going to invite me in?” She calls over to Jamie, who is leant by the side of the pool looking out at the ocean.

Jamie turns around with a smug look on her face, she watches on as Dani undoes the last few buttons of her shirt, and soon enough the blonde is making her own way into the pool. Their bedroom is only a few feet away, and they left their door ajar so they could quickly enter it without having to go through the rest of the villa, Dani remembers this and considers if this was Jamie’s plan all along, to get her alone and naked in the pool, ready to drag her into their bedroom, without any possibilities of being caught by the others.

“Hey,” Dani whispers as she hugs Jamie from behind, who is back to looking out at the night sky.

“Hi,” Jamie reply’s, turning around in Dani’s arm and resting her forehead onto the blondes.

“We’re alone,” Dani comments, it’s an obvious statement, but the words were only in use to display her feelings of lust and greed for the other woman.

“We are,” the brunette smiles, “at last.”

Dani giggles, it’s only been a day since they were cuddled up alone with one another in Bly, but she understood exactly what Jamie meant, what she was feeling, as she too had been waiting to get her alone ever since the happiness of their summer vacation absorbed them at their arrival.

Jamie’s hands find their way to Danis ass, and she squeezes playfully before letting her lips settle onto her girlfriends. Quickly, their tongues are fighting for dominance, and any sign of an evening breeze is masked by the warmth that is building in each of their stomachs. To catch her breath, Dani pulls away, keeping her eyes closed and smiling at the slight taste of Jamie’s beer on her lips.

  
“Wanna take this inside?” Jamie asks, a hint of arousal in her voice.

“Not yet,” Dani hums, she traces the lines of Jamie’s breasts with her fingertips and Jamie audibly sighs as she lets her fingers brush against her already hard nipples.

The girls are so close to reattaching their lips when they here a familiar voice from a distance.

“Shit,” Jamie exclaims, swimming both her and Dani to the other side of the pool so their fronts are flush against the boarder and their nude bodies are hidden.

“Flora?” Dani calls, the small girls silhouette becoming more defined as she gets closer.

“Miss Clayton, I couldn’t find you, I had a bad dream,” the young girl sounds sad and has most definitely been crying.

“Go back to your room, I’ll be right there.” The girl disappears back into the building, and Dani looks to Jamie apologetically.

“It’s fine, you go sort her out and I’ll wait in our room,” Jamie says empathetically, she takes Dani’s hand in hers and kisses it gently before the blonde exits the pool and puts her shirt back on.

Jamie watches her girlfriend dress and once she leaves to find Flora, she lifts herself from the pool and gathers up her clothes to then enter their bedroom. 

Dani expertly gets the little girl back to sleep, and brushes her own wet hair out of her face as she skips down the hall to return to her girlfriend. She opens their bedroom door and closes it behind her gently, once she’s removed her shirt and gotten loser to the bed, she’s met with a very cute, yet disappointing, sight.

Jamie, as beautiful as she is, is fast asleep. Her chest raising slowly, her breaths regular and her eyes shut, definitely asleep.

“Oh baby,” Dani says to her sleeping lover as she wraps her arms around her gently, “there’s always tomorrow.”


	3. Wake up calls and beach brawls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being caught by Flora, Jamie feels guilty for falling asleep before Dani’s return, so she makes it up to her the next morning. The group then take a trip to the beach, where the couple have a slight misunderstanding.

Jamie wakes up the next morning heavy with guilt. She had worked her poor girlfriend up only to fall asleep a few moments later. Of course, it was frustrating that Flora had interrupted them in the first place, but she couldn’t help that she had a bad dream. It was ironic though, Jamie thought, how her and Dani had been given time to spend alone and doing just that seemed to be the hardest thing of all during this vacation.

As the brunette scolds herself for her sleeping antics last night, she comes up with something that will surely make it up to Dani.

She places her hand onto Dani’s bare chest, and smiles to herself as she lifts the covers slightly to reveal a fully naked woman beside. She gently plays with Dani’s breasts, light enough not to startle her, but hard enough to stir her out of sleep.

It works, thankfully, as a hum from the blondes mouth slices open the silence of the early morning.

“Morning beautiful,” Jamie sighs before she lets herself kiss and suck at Dani’s neck and shoulder.

Dani just sighs again, relaxes under her lovers touch.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Jamie starts, letting her hand roam further down her girlfriends stomach, “mind if I make it up to you?”

That is when Dani opens her eyes for the first time, and Jamie almost gasps at how lustful they are. She searches for a response, waiting for consent, and as Dani takes Jamie’s hand and drags it south, she’s sure she’s got the green light.

Delicate fingers stroke the neat patch of hair between Dani’s legs, and slowly Jamie drags her finger tips downwards to stroke the other girls folds.

“Already so wet for me hey?” Jamie asks rhetorically, a proud smile spread across her face.

If Dani wasn’t so worked up right now, she’d make it her mission to remove said smile, but right – although she’d never admit it to Jamie – it was turning her on even more. She reached out beside her, tugging on Jamie’s hair slightly, wanting her lips.

The brunette feels her lovers grip tighten in her hair, and misreads the instruction. As Dani awaits for her lips to latch onto hers, she gasps as she feels them somewhere else entirely, somewhere better, perhaps.

“Fuck,” Dani sighs, it’s almost unheard by her lover.

Jamie smiles against trembling thighs, kisses at her girlfriends legs and hips before placing her lips where they’re most wanted, needed.

“Am I dreaming?” Dani questions, half asleep still. She’s answered with a chuckle from Jamie, and then a long and bold lick to her centre.

Jamie reached up, in search of Dani’s hand, and soon their fingers are intertwined and Dani is squeezing, hard, as her arousal grows and expands.

“I love the way you taste,” Jamie whispers, her breath having a detrimental effect on the way Dani moans at the contact.

“Stop stopping, you tease,” Dani laughs, frustrated.

Jamie has no right to lead her girl on anymore, not after last night, so she follows her orders and continues to eat her out, hungrily and desperate. She fees Dani pulls her hand up, and soon she’s holding her breast once again, this time toying with hardened nipples as the other woman guides her hand on what to do.

“Fuck!” Dani grunts, feeling Jamie enter two fingers into her and stroke in harmony with her mouth still sucking at her clit.

Jamie hums and Dani is so sensitive that it send her over the edge.

“I’m, I’m co-“ Dani’s breaths are rapid and uneven as she rides out her orgasm, opposite to the slow pulsing walls capturing Jamie’s fingers.

Jamie licks the remains, delighted in the taste that she truly loves so much. She cleans up her fingers under the watchful eye of Dani, who lays beneath her, lip between her teeth and sweat forming on her forehead.

“That’s one way to wake me up,” Dani jokes, still dazed from her orgasm.

Jamie laughs, and lays herself on top of Dani, holding her close as she feels her breathing slow and go back to normal.

—

“Good morning ladies,” Owen chirps as he sees the pair enter the kitchen, “sleep well?”

Dani greets him, and looks to Jamie who has quite the smile on her skilful face.

“We woke up even better,” the brunette replied lowly, receiving a glare from Dani and a shrug from Owen.

“Miss Clayton! You’re awake!” Flora shouts, running up to the au pair to greet her.

Dani says her hellos to the children, and happily accepts the coffee offered to her from Owen. She was woken up and alert only twenty minutes earlier,, but then soon tired out, caffeine would certainly do the trick again.

“Jamie?” Flora says as she approaches the Gardner who is sat on one of the kitchen stools, opposite Owen.

“Flora,” Jamie responds cheekily.

“What were you and Miss Clayton doing last night, up so late in the pool?”

Dani nearly choked on her coffee, Owen looks over to her and sees her cheeks flushed pink.

“Well we were swimming,” Jamie responds nonchalantly, hiding any sense of embarrassment or terror.

“But where were your swimming costumes?” She questioned innocently, and before Dani and Jamie could even consider that Flora saw them naked, the young girl continues, “I didn’t see any shoulder straps.”

Dani draws a blank, and notices Owen chuckling in the corner to himself, luckily Jamie is good at thinking on the spot.

“Well it was dark Flora, you must’ve missed them.”

Flora accepts Jamie’s response and smiles her famous smile. She strolls back over to her brother, who is also clueless to what was actually happening last night.

Hannah approaches Jamie, leaving her spot perched on the couch across the room, “you should be more careful with the kids around,” she says in a light tone, giggling as she watches the red tone in Jamie’s cheeks darken, her reaction similar to that of a naughty school girl.

“It wasn’t just me!” She exclaims, keeping her voice hushed so the children don’t hear.

Hannah giggles at the Gardener as she sips on her morning coffee, and Owen shoots Jamie a wink before continuing on cooking their breakfast.

—

The day goes on, without any more mention of Dani and Jamie’s rather frustrating sexual experiences from last night. The group decide to take a trip to the beach, after being persuaded by the children that it was the perfect location for the day.

Dani and Jamie stroll hand in hand, content with the gush of the ocean and sound of children playing in the sand. Hannah and Owen take their spot, sitting close to where Miles and Flora are building sandcastles, and await for the girls return from the ice cream stand, where they were promptly sent to with requests from everyone.

Jamie called out the order to the man at the stand whilst Dani’s eyes scanned the view of people around them, mostly family’s on holiday with children, and a few groups of adults further up the beach. She’s startled when a rather tall man approaches her, greeting her in Spanish.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dani apologises, thinking she’s in the way of him getting his icecream.

“No, no,” the man kindly smiles, “where are you from?”

The two engage in friendly conversation, Jamie oblivious in front of them as she awaits for the man to get more sprinkles. Her attention is caught, though, when she hears a snippet of a sentence that doesn’t sit particularly well with her.

“On a date, it is beautiful,” the Spanish man says to Dani suggestively, Jamie only picking up on this part of the conversation. She is unsettled when she hears a positive tone in Dani’s response, though she is unable to hear what she says as the icecream man calls for her attention.

The pair take the icecream back to the group, and walk in silence.

“I can’t believe we’re here,” Dani comments, anticipating a response from Jamie, but instead she receives a grunt, a frustrated one at that.

“Did the guy get your icecream wrong?” Dani asks cluelessly.

“Nope,” Jamie responds bluntly as they reach the others who welcome them back happily.

—

Dani helps the kids with their sandcastles as the other three adults watch on, and it isn’t until Jamie snaps her hand away when Dani reached for it that she realised that something is still wrong.

“I’ll be right back,” she whispers sweetly to Flora and Miles.

She stands up and moves to the other side of Jamie, away from the rest of the group. She leans her head on her girlfriends shoulder, not even considering it could be her that’s the problem. Jamie once again distances herself from Dani’s embrace, this time Dani stirs up the courage to say something.

“Have I done something wrong?” Dani huffs, offended by Jamie’s hostility.

“What was that guy talking to you about by the icecream stand?” Jamie asks the question, but her tone tells Dani that she already knows the answer, well, thinks she knows.

“He was telling me about restaurants on the sea front, he’s a waiter,” Dani states.

“Huh,” Jamie grunts, not taking the answer as the truth.

“Why, what do you think we were talking about?” The blonde sits up straight, her annoyance growing and her tone loud and spiteful enough for the rest of the group to hear.

“He asked you on a date Dani,” Jamie snaps, “and from what I can tell you didn’t exactly say no.”

With that, Jamie stands up and walks away from the group, her fists slightly clenched and her jaw grinding in frustration. She doesn’t walk far though, finding herself sitting on a ledge near the stares of the beach.

Dani apologises to the group and gets up to follow her girlfriend. She sits next to her and has to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing at how much Jamie had misunderstood her conversation with the waiter.

“He asked me who I was here with, I told him I was with my girlfriend,” Dani announces, taking a breath before carrying on her explanation, “I mentioned Owen, the fact he was a chef and cooking for us whilst we were here, then he suggested we try out his restaurant. He said it’s a beautiful place for a date. For me to take _you_ on a date.”

Jamie’s cheeks warm up, she feels a slight embarrassment mix with the relief she feels.

“Well now I feel dumb,” she says in a self-deprecating tone.

“No, I understand how you could’ve heard it wrong,” Dani smiles as she feels Jamie intertwine their fingers, in a much more innocent way compared to that morning.

“Yes,” Jamie says, confusing Dani completely.

“What?” Dani’s brows furrow with confusion, she chuckles as Jamie knocks their shoulders together playfully.

“I’ll go on a date with you,” Jamie finishes, “to the guys restaurant.”

The couple laugh together sweetly, the intensity of the last few minutes washing away. They return hand in hand to the group, who look more than pleased that they’re both happy again.

“Did you and Jamie make up, Miss Clayton?” Miles asks sweetly.

“Yes Miles,” Dani feels Jamie squeeze at her hand, “yes we did,” she laughs.


	4. Couples dine and first times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Jamie’s date gets interrupted by a few familiar faces, a suspicious mark grabs the groups attention, Owen and Hannah grow closer, and the girls discuss their first times.

Everyone is outside by the pool, it’s the third day of their vacation and the group has almost fully adjusted to the heat – apart from Dani, whose naturally fragile, pale, skin has turned all shades of red from the Spanish sun.

“Jheeze Dani, your back looks so burnt,” Jamie laughs in disbelief, watching Dani from behind as she walks to the kitchen for a drink.

“I know it’s actually kind of painful,” Dani sticks out her bottom lip, asking for some sympathy from her girlfriend.

Owen gestures towards the suncream laid on the table, it seems as though the au pair has been so focused on applying it to the children that she’d completely forgotten about herself. 

Jamie picks it up and strolls towards her girlfriend, who had made her way to the bathroom to fix her hair into her trademark ponytail. The girls eyes meet in the bathroom mirror that Dani is facing, warm smiles on their faces as Jamie wraps her arms around her girlfriend from behind. 

Dani winces slightly, an empathetic look is on Jamie’s face as she pulls away. 

“I brought you this,” Jamie waves the bottle of suncream in her hand before moving Dani’s ponytail out of the way and squirting some of the cream onto her hands. 

“It’s cold!” Dani whines as she feels it make contact with her back. 

Jamie giggles, massaging in the suncream and gaining a satisfied moan from Dani. The sound makes her think of more, instinctively she leans forward to kiss at the blondes neck. 

Dani fidgets, the soft bites tickling her. The jolt from the blonde catches Jamie off guard, causing her to bite much harder than she had planned. 

—

The next few hours were pretty relaxed, the adults taking turns playing with the kids in the pool, some offering more enthusiastically than others. After a while Owen and Hannah had made there way into the living area, both in need of some shade. Hannah has her head laid peacefully on Owens shoulder when she hears the man gasp. 

“What’s wrong?” The woman asks worriedly. 

“I didn’t realise the time, I should really get started on dinner,” Owen sighs in frustration. 

“Or we could go out to eat tonight? Take the kids with us, I’m sure the girls would appreciate some time to themselves.”

Owen responds crudely, Hannah giggles in response. They announce their ideas to the children and the girls, who all happily agree with it. 

“Hey,” Dani whispers to Jamie, inaudible to anyone else, “let’s go to that restaurant tonight, the one that guy at the beach told me about.” 

“Yeah I think I remember that,” Jamie laughs sarcastically, flash backs to her short rage of jealousy making her cringe. She agrees to it, though, a romantic meal with her girlfriend isn’t something she thinks she’ll ever reject.

—

Jamie and Dani leave first, they choose to walk to their chosen restaurant, as it wasn’t too far and it was a nice night to absorb. They arrive and are seated quickly, the waiter from the beach recognising Dani and offering them one of the nicest tables, a beautiful view of the sea front in hand. 

There aren’t many people sat around them, which is surprising because they expected it to be packed. A larger, empty, table sits next to their table of two, they assume it’s been left reserved, so they carry on ordering a bottle of wineries share between them. Jamie goes to asks Dani what she fancies before something else catches her eye. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she huffs to Dani, gesturing to the group of people that have just entered the restaurant. 

Dani turns around to see Owen, Hannah and the children. She breathes out a laugh, they hadn’t even considered discussing where the separate groups were going, there were so many places to choose from and the odds of them all going to the same place were small, but clearly not small enough. 

“Miss Clayton!” Flora shouts to the pair as her and her brother follow Owen and Hannah to the table next to the girlfriends. 

Hannah mouths a ‘sorry’ as they all take their seats, only a few feet away from Jamie and Dani. 

“Flora,” Dani says in her best attempt to sound excited to see them all.

Jamie grunts, unbeknown to the children, and her eyes bulge out of her head as she notices a distinct red mark on her girlfriends exposed neck. 

Her reaction must’ve been noticed by Miles, “Dani? What’s that on your neck?” 

Dani scrunches her face in confusion, and then looks to Jamie who is now hiding guiltily behind her hands. 

“It looks as though Miss Clayton has been bitten by a bug,” Hannah saves them, raising her eyebrows at the pair who are trying their best to not look as flustered as they are. 

Dani kicks Jamie under the table, who painfully gasps at the abuse. 

“Must’ve been a very large bug,” Owen mutters, receiving an annoyed glare from Jamie. 

—

The two girls walk with Miles and Flora back to the villa, they had left Hannah and Owen at the restaurant as the pair were deep in conversation about anything and everything. 

Jamie had resisted at first when Dani suggest they take the kids home, she left a jealous smile with Owen as they left the restaurant and Hannah once again looked guilty for ruining their night. 

“I thought you were all for Owen and Hannah getting together?” Dani asked as they reached the door of the villa. 

“I am,” Jamie responded quickly, “just not when it takes away from our time together.” 

Dani blushes, the sweet compliment settling in her and triggering the butterflies in her stomach. As she feels herself flutter, she also feels a hand in hers. Not from who she anticipated, though. 

“Come on Miss Clayton!” Flora tugs at the au pairs arm. 

“Let’s play board games!” Miles exclaims, his smile at the girls takes away their frustration as they gush at how pure the young children are. 

Flora runs towards the pile of games that Henry keeps at the holiday home, she rummages and finds one both her and her brother can agree on. 

Jamie uses the fact that the kids are distracted in her favour, bringing up her hand to Dani’s deck and tugging so the blonde looks at her. 

“Sorry, about that,” She raises her eyebrows at the mark on Dani’s neck, though her apology wasn’t wholeheartedly genuine, she knew Dani loved receiving that mark just as much as Jamie enjoyed giving it. 

“It’s okay baby,” Dani smiles, leaning into Jamie’s hand and kissing it sweetly. 

The use of the nickname sends a warmth throughout Jamie, one of happiness as well as lust. Their attention is once again taken by the children, who have set up their chosen board game and are sat eagerly waiting for the older girls to join them. 

Join them, they do. Each girl had paired up with one of the kids, and as Jamie continues to be ever so confused by this unknown games rules, Dani is becoming more and more competitive. 

“Ha!” The blonde woman laughs as she takes one of Jamie’s pieces off the board. 

Jamie hasn’t got a clue why that just happened, or what she could do to prevent it from happening again, she also didn’t really care to find out. Watching Dani get all worked up and excited about a silly kids game was adorable, and the light laughter of the children was actually pretty comforting, dare she admit it to anyone but herself. 

Soon enough, Hannah and Owen are arriving back at the villa. Both have blushed cheeks and visibly clammy hands. Jamie and Dani shoot each other a knowing look. 

—

The children are in bed, and once again the four adults have found themselves together by the moonlit pool. 

“How was your evening?” Dani asks kindly, smiling at Hannah as she continues to give the girls details of where the night had taken her and Owen. 

Jamie teases Owen playfully, glad she can finally get her won back at him after his constant sarcasm during the entire duration of their holiday so far. The group watch on as they see a group of people dance on the beach in front of them, the lightness of their movements making them chuckle. 

“Oh my god,” Hannah points as she notices a few of the people on the beach start to strip of their clothing. 

“Nice tits,” Jamie comments, crude and unapologetic. 

Dani shoots her a look, one of both light humour and slight jealousy. 

“You know,” Hannah begins, her tone unfamiliar and timid, “that’s the first time I’ve ever seen another woman naked.” 

Owen turns his face away from the girls, hiding the look of shock that has settled onto his face. 

Jamie looks at her in disbelief, “really?”

Hannah nods, discussing how not even as a child had she seen another woman in the nude. 

Dani feels a stroke of bravery hit her, “I hadn’t either, until,” she stops, letting the group piece together the last few sentences of her statement. 

This once again inflicts a shocked look on Jamie’s face, although this time it’s mixed with a strange sense of pride that she was Dani’s first, in more ways than one.

“I think this may be my cue to leave, goodnight ladies,” Owen laughs, giving Hannah her own intimate smile before he makes his way to his bedroom. 

“Did he kiss ya?” Jamie jokes to Hannah. 

“Jamie!” Dani whacks her girlfriends arm, although she too is interested in Hannah’s answer. 

The boldness of the housekeepers previous statement has stuck with her, “he did,” she replies coyly. 

Jamie nods in confirmation, a smile of glee on her face, she truly does want to see them happy together. Dani converses with Hannah sweetly, happy as she witnesses the older woman gush about her night with the chef. 

“When did you to, first kiss?” Hannah asks, interested and innocent. 

“The night of Owens mums funeral, in the greenhouse,” Jamie responds, surprisingly pretty casual about it. 

Dani feels a rush of coldness hit her, maybe it was the evening chill, or maybe it was from the flashback of the awkward encounter after said kiss. 

“I saw you too once, you know, before your relationship was out,” Hannah changes the subject slightly, aware of the uncomfortable look on the pairs face once she had asked for more details of their first kiss. 

“Saw what?” Jamie is alert, feeling suddenly very small due to Hannah’s interest and newfound knowledge of her relationship with Dani. 

“You were kissing, in the kitchen, it was late and I didn’t want to disturb you,” Hannah coughs and clears her throat, “it took me by surprise.”

Dani let’s her mind wonder, considering on what occasion in the kitchen Hannah had stumbled in on – there had been multiple against the counter make outs, of course. 

Jamie chuckles, slightly embarrassed, and Hannah says her fair wells for the evening.

“When was the first time you saw a girl,” Dani began, she could already feel Jamie’s sarcastic reply about to hit when she decided to elaborate, “naked.”

“Are you sure you want to know that, Poppins?” The question is teasing yet considerate. 

Dani nods, waiting for her girlfriend to answer. 

“I was 19, my first girlfriend,” Jamie was hesitant to give any more details, concerned that Dani didn’t really want to hear about her first time. 

“What was her name?” Dani asks, interested. 

Jamie shakes her head, but her girlfriend nudges her and encourages her to carry on.

“Abby,” the brunette starts, “we were childhood friends, and as we grew up we just became more than that. Our relationship was short lived, and obviously quite the secret.”

Dani nodded, she had surprised herself with how intrigued she was by such a story. Of course it had been obvious to her that Jamie had been with other women, though they’d never discussed it. 

The blonde goes on, a flirtatious tone in her voice, “how was the sex?” 

Jamie was taken aback by the other girls insisting need for details, though she saw the potential in such a conversation, “awful,” she laughed. “I didn’t come, and I’m almost certain that she didn’t either, but it was a level of intimacy that was new to me, exciting.” 

Dani was satisfied by her girlfriends answer, and got up from her seat, made her away over to Jamie and sat on her lap. 

“I’m glad you’ve improved,” the blonde whispers, arousal rushing through her body at the thought of Jamie all innocent and timid during her first time. It reminds her of another one of their firsts, their first time having sex, and that was one memory she didn’t want to push away. She leans forward and passionately kisses Jamie, who is unprepared at first, but soon their tongues are tangling and their hands are roaming, time alone – at last.


	5. Birthdays and one for the gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Jamie’s birthday and Dani has one or two surprises up her sleeve. They try something new, something exciting, something for only the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda long, and it also contains strap on sex. Very NSFW. A lot of smut.  
> Also I didn’t manage to proof read this one, so please let me know if you notice in grammar/spelling mistakes.

Dani wakes up, still in Jamie’s arms, the same position they had fallen asleep in after spending some much needed alone time together. She smiles at her still sleeping girlfriend, kisses her cheeks sweetly and grins as she watches her peel open her eyes. 

“Good morning, birthday girl,” Dani whispers before kissing at Jamie’s jaw and licking playfully at her earlobe. 

Jamie laughs in a low tone, her throat still drowning in sleep. She turns to face the woman next to her, forever taken by surprise by how beautiful she looks first thing in the morning. 

“Good morning,” Jamie responds quickly, before drawing her lips closer to Dani’s and kissing her slowly, lovingly. 

Dani reaches her hand up to the gardeners arm, enjoying how her muscles flex at her touch. She strokes Jamie’s forearm with her thumb as they kiss slowly, enjoying the feeling of one another’s tongues sliding in and out of mouths. 

After settling into one another’s embrace for a good few minutes, Dani insists they get up and find the others. The smell of pancakes has traveled all the way from the kitchen and into their bedroom, Jamie blushes as she thinks about how much attention she’d be getting today. 

It wasn’t planned really, it was purely a coincidence that the group happened to be going away for Jamie’s birthday. Hannah suggested that Henry did this intentionally, but Jamie knew that that was very unlikely. She didn’t mind, celebrating her birthday in any elaborate way never interested her, it wasn’t until she considered that this year she’d have Dani that she thought she might enjoy her day a little more than usual. 

“Jamie!” Flora calls out, skipping towards her with a present in hand as the two girls walk into the kitchen for the first time that morning. 

“Happy birthday Jamie,” Miles sighs, excited for her to open up the present his sister had handed the birthday girl. 

Jamie thanks them, and pulls at the ribbon holding the present together. She giggles as she takes it out of its box, a pair of new gardening gloves, ‘sorry for ripping them’ written on the card beside them in childlike handwriting. 

“Thanks gremlins,” Jamie uncharacteristically opens her arms to the kids, welcoming their embrace. 

The gesture is a new one, one Dani hadn’t seen before. She’d watched Jamie carry the children when they were sleeping, and guide them as they help her in the garden, but hugging wasn’t something Jamie was particularly fond of – unless it was with her favourite blonde. 

Owen and Hannah also give Jamie gifts, and they eat up their pancakes before Dani runs off to their bedroom to grab Jamie’s present. 

“My turn,” Dani says nervously, handing Jamie a beautifully wrapped box. 

Jamie is giddy as she unwraps the gift, she see’s a recognisable jewellery box and opens it slowly, anxiously. Yet all her nerves crumble away when she sees what’s inside, a silver bracelet, minimalistic and just to Jamie’s taste. 

“Poppins,” Jamie breathes as she inspects the item of jewellery. 

“Look inside,” Dani takes Jamie’s hand and puts her finger on the engraved text, it’s the date that Jamie asked her to be her girlfriend. 

“It’s really beautiful Dani,” Hannah compliments, discussing the gift with the rest of the guests. 

As their friends talk amongst themselves Dani leans towards Jamie, brushing her lips against her ear before she whispers, “there’s something else, but you have to open it in private, tonight.”

Jamie gulps, her mind running marathons around all of the possible things that Dani could’ve gotten her, things only for their eyes. 

—

Everyone looks great as they meet at the front of the Villa, dressed for a late lunch to celebrate Jamie’s birthday. Dani had taken longer to get ready than Jamie, and as they all meet together it’s the first time Jamie lays eyes on the beautiful dress that her lover is wearing. 

The birthday girl looks amazing herself, “you look beautiful,” Flora sighs as she see’s the brunette approach them. 

“Off we go!” Owen chirps, making Hannah giggle a little more loudly than everyone else. 

They arrive at the cutest Spanish restaurant that Owen could find, and after engaging in casual conversation with each other as they waited to be seated, they were now approaching a table decorated with balloons and confetti. 

“Guys!” Jamie gasps, rethinking her stance on birthdays entirely. If she knew that the group would go all out like this, she would’ve reminded them of her special day every year. She felt so lucky, grateful, that she had found a family she could choose, she fit into it, and the most recent addition of Dani made it all the better. 

“Don’t drink too much,” Dani warns, more words hidden behind her tone, words that the rest of the group couldn’t hear. 

Jamie takes the hint, feels goosebumps rise up her thighs as she notices Dani’s hand stoking at one of them softly. The private gift still on her mind, it hadn’t left her all day. 

“Poppins please,” Jamie whispers to her girlfriend as everyone reads their menus, the hand on her thigh has drifted further up.

“What?” Dani asks, teasing and smug. She squeezes the woman’s leg before removing her hand entirely, they order their food and Jamie prays that they don’t stay long, she can’t wait to get Dani alone.

—

Back at the villa, everyone is sat outside, taking the spots they seem to find themselves in everyday. All full from their meals, the adults drink some wine and the children play happily with the water guns they had bought by the beach. 

“It’s getting late guys,” Dani calls, the motherly tone on her voice only increasing Jamie’s want for her. 

“Let’s get you guys ready for bed,” the au pair calls to them again, the children whine in response. 

“Hey listen to Dani you two,” Jamie defends her girlfriend, she knows she doesn’t need to but that doesn’t stop her. 

Dani smiles her thanks as the kids approach them. She dries them off with a towel, demanding they both go and shower and get ready for bed. The blonde woman goes to stand up but there’s a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll sort them out,” Hannah says, following the children and Owen into the building. 

“Hope you enjoyed your birthday mate,” Owen smiles, waving goodnight to the girls as he disappears into the villa. 

Jamie looks to Dani, who has an unusual smile on her face. 

“I’ll be right back,” Dani pecks the birthday girls forehead before making her way inside, closing the curtains so that nobody can see outside. She then locks the door of the main building, and returns out of their bedroom. 

She has another present in her hand, the present. 

“Finally,” Jamie laughs, “I’ve been racking my brain all day trying to figure out what this is.”

Dani laughs, it’s nervous and sexy and makes Jamie gulp at the sight. They’re both in just a pair of shorts and T-shirts, Dani’s hair is still curled from their evening out and it’s golden tint glistens in the moonlight. 

“I have to explain, first,” Dani starts, sitting opposite Dani on a separate sun lounger. 

“Okay,” Jamie responds, still unable to figure out what is in the mysterious box. 

“Last night, when we were talking about your first time,” Dani breathes, slowing herself down, her words not alike anything Jamie had been expecting, “the thought of you, innocent, shy, helpless, well.. it really turned me on.”

Jamie smirks, “yeah?”

A slow nod from Dani, and she stands up to approach her, she sits next to her on the chair Jamie is perched on, their hands find each other’s. 

“So when we were packing, I kind of snuck something into my bag without you noticing, and after our conversation last night,” Dani finally hands Jamie the present, “I thought tonight was the perfect time to give it to you.” 

They’d talked about it before, Dani would never just spur this onto Jamie without discussing it first, and her cheeks flushed as she thought back to how Jamie had reacted when she’d asked her about it for the first time. 

The gardeners eyes widen, her lips between her teeth in an excited bite as she looks at the gift. 

It was pretty, it was them – a perfect size and shape, just phallic enough. 

A strap-on, something both girls had been wanting to try. A multitude of conversations about it in the past, and just before the group set off for Spain, Dani finally built up the courage to go and buy one. 

“Fuck, Dani,” Jamie breathes, slightly shocked but mostly just really, really, turned on.

“I was surprised, when you told me you’d never used one before, and our conversation last night about your first time made me think about making you feel like you did then – timid and nervous, anticipating my touch, something new, exciting.”

Jamie warmed out how Dani had repeated her words from last night, the arousal in her voice was thick, almost drowning out her words, but no, Jamie heard her loud and clear. Dani wants to use it on her, wants to fuck her with it, and god was it making her heart race. 

“Jamie?” Dani asks, becoming increasingly aware that her girlfriend hasn’t actually voiced her opinion, she hasn’t said no, but she also hasn’t said yes. 

“Take me to bed,” the pupils of the birthday girls eyes are dilated, covered in lust and love. 

Dani doesn’t even hesitate, she leans forward, almost aggressively, and smashes her lips onto Jamie’s. She’s hungry, horny, and ever so excited.

Neither girl remembers how they managed to travel from the pool to their bedroom, neither girl cares to know. 

Jamie could feel her centre pulsating, Dani hadn’t even touched her there yet, but the thought of being topped by her was enough to get her off like that. 

Quickly their clothes are flung on the floor, Jamie notices though that Dani is still in her underwear, a problem yes, but also a blessing. Dani has bought new underwear, for her, for her birthday, and once again Jamie could feel herself crumbling without even being touched by her girlfriend. 

“You like it?” Dani teases, catching Jamie glaring at her body as she laid there waiting for her on the bed. 

Jamie could only nod, taking her breasts into her own hands, needing to touch herself, release some frustration as Dani watched her. 

Like she was putting on a private birthday show, just for Jamie, Dani pulls down her underwear seductively, and unclasps her bra, letting it fall to the floor. The birthday girl can’t take her eyes off the perfect round C Cups of Dani’s breasts, she licks her lips subconsciously, and bites down onto her bottom one as she watches Dani put on the harness. 

“Are you sure?” Dani’s tone has changed, still laced with arousal and excitement but now also smothered in sentimental care. The strap on is now firmly attached to her, and god does it suit her.

“Fuck me,” it’s an order, one Dani is happy to follow. The brunette has never been so sure of something in her life, she’s never wanted anything more than for Dani to be on top her fucking her silly until she comes undone, again and again. 

Dani makes her way on the bed and on top of Jamie, she kisses her all over – her neck, her chest, her breasts, her lips. Jamie can’t deny that she’s enjoying the lips that are travelling up and down her body, but she wants more, needs more. 

“You ready?” Dani can sense Jamie’s excitement, Jamie’s want for her. 

“So ready,” Jamie growls, she moans low as skilled fingers start to stroke up and down her wet folds. 

Dani takes her wet fingers and strokes the strap on, slowly and teasingly, loving how it makes Jamie whine. The au pair is also excited, can’t wait to be inside of Jamie like this, to be dominant and see Jamie quiver underneath her. 

The strap on enters her slowly, and Jamie moans up as her breaths quicken with her arousal. She whines slightly, adjusting to its size. 

“You okay?” Dani whispers into her ear, kissing at her neck afterwards. 

Jamie responds by pulling at Dani, pulling the length of the strap on all the way in and feeling Dani’s breasts push up against her. Dani chuckles at Jamie’s eagerness, and they moan in unison as she thrusts in once again, she can feel the toy on her own clit, it’s hard and rhythmic and she think she could get off just by wearing it. 

“Faster,” Jamie breathes, Dani instantly follows her instructions. 

“You’re so fucking sexy do you know that?” Dani grunts as she moves her hips faster and faster. 

She then slows down, wanting to tease her lover a little, it works. Jamie opens her eyes wider, a questioning look on her face. 

“What the fuck?” Jamie whines, annoyed and clearly very frustrated. 

“What’s wrong birthday girl?” Dani hums as she continues slow and soft. 

Jamie shuts her eyes, wanting more. 

“Tell me what you want,” the au pair demands, she’s loving how helpless Jamie looks underneath her. 

“Harder Dani, keep going,” Jamie can hardly get her words out, Dani is back to hard and fast, feeling the toy push against herself. 

They keep it up until Jamie is squirming, touching and clutching onto Dani’s boobs, pinching her hardening nipples and receiving moans of approval from the blonde. 

“I’m so close,” Jamie moans, not expecting to hear Dani say ‘me too’ in response.

The brunette reaches down her girlfriends body and touches Dani’s half exposed clit, she’s so wet and it’s hard and feeling Dani just what she needs to be pushed over the edge. 

They call out each other’s names in unison, moaning and grunting as they both ride out their orgasms. It’s the longest one Jamie has ever had, and Dani is taken aback by the duration of Jamie’s moans and stutters.

The gardener can feel her own walls clenching and releasing, she calms herself down and groans as Dani pulls out the length of the strap on. Dani then rips off the harness, letting the toy drop to the floor. 

“Happy birthday to me,” Jamie laughs as her girlfriend collapses into her and kisses at her jaw tiredly.


	6. Difficult questions and boob connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah sees something she’s not supposed to see, the group go bowling where Dani and Jamie are interrogated by Flora, and Jamie finds herself appreciating her favourite part of her girlfriends body.

Jamie bumps into Hannah in the hallway connecting their rooms the morning after using her surprise birthday gift with Dani. The gardener is paranoid that her slight pain from the night before is noticeable, as she waddles slightly whilst she walks towards her. 

“Morning Jamie,” Hannah speaks in her trademark calm voice. 

“Mornin,” Jamie beams, “thanks again for making yesterday so great.”

Hannah smiles warmly, “Dani awake?” 

Jamie nods, and let’s her know that Dani was just making their bed as she left, Hannah says goodbye and makes her way to see the au pair.

“Oh hi,” Dani huffs as she struggles with the bedding. 

“Let me help you dear,” Hannah laughs. She approaches the bed and notices something has been dropped on the floor. She goes to pick up, to give it to Dani, but her eyes widen and her breath is caught in her throat as she realises what it is. 

Dani watches as Hannah see’s the strap-on on the floor, still left there in the position she dropped it in last night. She begs Hannah silently not to say anything, which works. They continue making the bed and walk to find the others who are elsewhere in the house in an awkward silence. 

“What’s up?” Jamie asks worriedly, seeing the distressed look on Dani’s cute little face. 

“Hannah saw it,” Dani whispers, quite clearly blushing.

Jamie goes to ask what ‘it’ is, but the look in her girlfriend’s eyes communicates the answer to her shamefully. 

“Shit,” the brunette laughs in disbelief, “did she say anything?” 

Dani shakes her head quickly, before she turns to Flora who is begging for her attention. Jamie stands up and walks towards Owen who is stood on the decking. 

“Why’re you walking like that?” He asks with fatherly concern. 

Dani hears him from across the garden and chuckles to herself proudly as images of Jamie laying helplessly beneath her, taking the entire length of the strap-on all the way, flashes through her mind.

—

When the adults had asked Flora and Miles what they wanted to spend their day doing, they had not expected to hear their answer. 

“Man I love bowling,” Jamie sighs, unexpected and excited. 

The group find their way to Spain’s ‘most luxurious’ bowling alley – according to Flora. They receive their shoes and choose their weighted balls, appropriate to their strength. Dani feels a warmth strike through her as she watches her girlfriend test out the weight of each ball. 

“This is our heaviest ball,” the worker replied to Jamie after she asked if they had anything denser.

Dani watches said worker, a tall and gorgeous blonde, as she giggles along with Jamie and looks shamelessly at the gardener’s arm muscles – a feature of Jamie’s that had certainly not gone unnoticed by the au pair. 

“That girl was flirting with you,” Dani sighs to her girlfriend as they find themselves standing alone and waiting for the rest of the gang to get sorted. 

“She was not,” Jamie backchannels, realising the tone in the woman’s laugh, “okay maybe a little,”

The blonde feels slightly jealous, but the feeling disappears as she feels Jamie’s arm slide around her waist and a pair of plump, loving lips peck at her forehead. 

“I’m gonna thrash you, Poppins,” Jamie boasts, suggesting that her skills at bowling are unmatchable. 

She was right, so so right. 

Almost every go of Jamie’s had ended in a strike, and once the group was finished they didn’t even bother to look up and see who won – it was clearly the gardener who had taken first place. 

They find themselves now at the restaurant attached to the bowling alley, Jamie and Dani sat with just Flora as the other three go up to the bar to order. 

“Am I going to be one of your bridesmaids?” Flora asks out of the blue. 

Jamie gulps, gestures to Dani and hints at her to answer the question. 

“Of course Flora,” Dani says with a genuine smile, she avoids looking back at her girlfriend, almost certain that she has a rather smug look plastered on her pretty little face. 

“Jamie?” The young girl faces the other woman, “when are you and Dani going to have children? Will it be soon? Me and Miles would take such good care of it.”

Jamie’s eyes are wide. Dani chuckles as she enjoys the look on her girlfriends face, glad that she has a turn to answer an awkward question for herself. 

“For now you two are enough,” the brunettes response is blunt, and she becomes increasingly aware that maybe Flora does not know that two women can’t have a baby together – not without any help, anyways. 

“What are you lot talking about?” Owen asks casually as he places their drinks on the table, Miles and Hannah behind him. 

“I asked when Jamie and Miss Clayton are going to have children, we so would love to have another child to play with,” the young girls voice is innocent and so is her smile as she thanks Owen for the drink.

“Can Jamie give Dani a baby?” Miles asks, curiosity striking through his young mind. 

Hannah coughs, uncomfortable, almost as much as Dani and Jamie. She swiftly changes the subject, receiving thankful eyes from the two girls. 

—

Later that night Dani and Jamie find themselves cuddled up in bed, full from the delicious meal Owen had cooked them all. Dani plays with the hem of Jamie’s shirt casually and smiles as the gardener plays with her blonde hair. 

“So, when are we getting married?” Jamie jokes, referencing their previous conversation with Flora.

The playful tone goes over Dani’s head, “wh-what?” 

“Well you told Flora she could be a bridesmaid? To what wedding exactly? Wanna make sure I have my hair done for the right date,” Jamie’s jokes are exaggerated and smothered in sarcasm. 

Dani’s breathing relaxes, relieved that the conversation intended was no way as intense or surreal as she had thought. Of course, if Jamie was proposing right then and there she’d say yes without any hesitation, but they were both romantics, and Jamie asking Dani to be her wife whilst she had spot cream covering her face and unwashed hair was definitely not the proposal she had anticipated. 

“Idiot,” Dani laughs in her most thick American accent, her native pronunciations becoming audible on the odd occasion. 

“Maybe we could find out if you could get me pregnant too?” Dani’s arousal is masked with sarcasm too.

Jamie laughs, placing a slow kiss on Dani’s wanting lips. She pulls way and looks down to where Dani’s cleavage is exposed, the glance isn’t as sexual as it is appreciative. 

“God I love your boobs,” her words are silly but her tone is deadly serious. 

“Really?” Dani asks, genuinely interested by the random confession. She didn’t hate her boobs, but to her they weren’t anything special. She much preferred Jamie’s, rounder and larger, beautifully even, dark nipples. 

“They’re so perfect,” Jamie takes one in her hand, squeezing lightly through Dani’s top, feeling slightly aroused but mostly just really in love. So attracted to the woman before her, inside and out.  
Jamie leans forward, dragging down Dani’s tank top so her naked boobs fall out. She licks her lip subconsciously, and leans forward to kiss each one lovingly. 

The blonde hums with satisfaction, “that feels nice,” she comments as she feels Jamie envelope one of her nipples between her lips and bite at it gently. 

“I’ll try not to leave a mark this time,” Jamie whispers as she moves her head from one nipple to the other. 

“Oh, do if you want to,” Dani smiles at the feeling of her lover playing with her boobs with greed, “I’m not planning on anyone but you seeing them.” 

Jamie knows that’s the truth, but is also aware that Dani loves the feeling that absorbs her as Jamie works on leaving her mark. The harsh bite, followed by gentle sucking and kisses, sends the blonde into heaven, her head falls back in delight as that exact feeling consumes her. 

“Eee-,” Dani squeals, an unusual sound but nonetheless one that is welcome. It spurs Jamie on, her bites becoming harsher and her mouth more determined as they move from one boob to the other. 

“Maybe you wanna touch me somewhere else now?” Dani suggests, feeling the heat between her legs grow with every one of her girlfriends movements. 

“Not yet,” Jamie breathes out before returning her mouth to one of Dani’s nipples.


	7. Lesbian bars and caught from afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Dani go to a lesbian bar where Dani gains the attention of both her girlfriend and another woman, they stumble in on an intense moment between Owen and Hannah, and Jamie gets some more pancakes.

Yes, the girls were on this holiday because of the, guilt ridden, generosity of Henry Wingrave, and of course Dani was still in charge of keeping the children happy and safe, but it was her and Jamie’s first time away together – a well needed break from the bleak village of Bly. Owen and Hannah had made it their life’s mission to ensure that the girls get as much time to be young and in love as they could during their two week break in Spain, and tonight they are planning on doing just that. 

“How’d you even find out about this place?” Dani questions as her and Jamie get ready together at the Villa. 

“We walked past it after my birthday meal, I was a little preoccupied with thinking about my mysterious gift that I didn’t think to mention it,” Jamie shoots a wink at her girlfriend as she see’s her skin darken at the thought of the night of Jamie’s birthday. 

They had decided that tonight, they would go to lady’s night at the lesbian bar Jamie had noticed by the coast of their beloved Spanish beach. Jamie had suggested the idea of going there that morning, and with Owen planning to cook Hannah a romantic meal whilst the kids entertain themselves by the pool, their friends had insisted that they go out. 

“Have you ever been to one of these places?” Jamie asks, clueless to what a lesbian bar actually entails. 

The brunette chuckles at her girlfriends innocent tone and question, “a few times, yeah.”

Dani hears a story behind Jamie’s words, she decides to pry, “a few times?” 

Jamie walks over to her girlfriend who is stood by the sink in their en suite, she wraps her arms around the blondes middle and pulls her in close. Dani gasps as she feels Jamie’s breasts press up against her back.

“Where do you think I went to pick up hot birds back in the day?” 

Dani rolls her eyes, aware that Jamie is intentionally trying to wind her up. She doesn’t retaliate though, only mutters a crude comment about Jamie being quite the slut before they met. 

The pair finish getting ready and make their way out into the hallway, before they can reach the living area to say goodbye to the others, Jamie has Dani pinned up against the wall. 

“Girls are gonna be checking you out all night Poppins,” Jamie compliments, hungrily kissing at her girls neck. 

Dani is wearing tight black jeans, heeled boots and a v neck top, exposing the beautiful breasts that the gardener adores. 

“Shall I change? Will that be too much for you to handle?” Dani’s questions don’t require answers, they’re teasing strings of words to work up the girl who is currently making her way up her jaw line with her chapstick smothered lips. 

“A-hum,” a deep voice from the other end of the hallway coughs. 

Jamie jumps away from the Dani, noticing that Flora is stood with Owen, and they had both just seen her devouring the soft skin at the blondes neck. 

“Another bug bite Miss Clayton?” Flora giggles sweetly, her smile just cute enough to make her words appropriate. 

Dani blushes, takes her girlfriends hand and walks them both outside to meet the Taxi. 

—

They arrive at the bar shortly after, it’s decorated with the most beautiful, joyous, women that Dani has ever seen. They collect their drinks from the barmaid as Jamie turns to her, slightly overwhelmed, girlfriend. 

“You gonna dance for me?” Her voice is dirty, grained with sexual tension and the chips she’d eaten before swigging at her beer. 

“That depends,” Dani takes her shot and doesn’t even squirm, “you gonna join me?” 

“I don’t dance,” a smug laugh escapes the gardeners lips, “I admire.” 

Dani nods, knowing that her body will convince Jamie to change her mind more than any words could. She finds a place on the dance floor, which is already crowded with the most colourful, diverse, spread of women, and Dani feels herself get lost within the best of the music instantly.Her limited Spanish is no issue tonight, as everyone here is united in two very special ways – their love of women, and the language of dance. 

Jamie bites her lips from afar as she witnesses the liquidity of her girlfriends dancing, it’s erotic yet beautiful, and she’s enamoured. 

“You on the pull?” The woman from behind the bar questions Jamie. 

“Nah,” Jamie hesitates on whether she should elaborate, but remembering where she finds herself tonight comforts her, breaks down the privacy barrier that’s usually built high and strong in front of her, “me and my girlfriend are on holiday.”

“The girl you came in with?” It’s a leading question, delivered with a little concern. 

Jamie furrows her eyebrows, confused. 

“Seems as though someone else is rather interested in that girl of yours,” the barmaid nods her head towards the dance floor. 

Jamie follows her gaze and her eyes land on a sight she had anticipated, yet it still set her chest aflame with an array of repressed emotions. Dani is still dancing like a pro to the music, but another woman, tall and undoubtedly beautiful, has matched her pace and is a little too close for Jamie’s comfort. 

“Right,” the brunette swigs the last few drops of her beer and rests it on the bar, she then makes her way towards her girlfriend. 

Perhaps, on another night, one where Jamie had had a few more drinks, she would have found herself starting an altercation with Dani’s new friend, but tonight there was no need for it. Dani was quite clearly oblivious to the sensuality behind the encounter, she was just letting herself melt into the rhythm, she was free and excepted around women alike. So tonight, Jamie decided to break her rule, tonight Jamie was going to dance. 

Dani was a few seconds away from pushing away at the roaming hands making their way around her body, but the smell of Jamie’s perfume soothed her, and she continued to move herself into the body that was now pressed against her back. 

“I knew you’d join me at some point,” Dani said, proud and a little cocky. She turned herself around so she was facing her girlfriend, then reached up to wrap her arms around wanting shoulders. 

“I had to mark my territory,” the woman laughed, her words not sounding possessive but aroused and humorous. 

Dani just nodded her head. It had been too long without Jamie’s lips on hers, and as she crashed her mouth onto her girlfriends she instantly forgot how it felt when their bodies weren’t connected. Jamie hummed into the embrace, feeling her hips mindlessly move in motion to rhythm of both the music and Dani. 

They continue dancing until Jamie feels two aches, one in her feet, and one most prominently in her centre. She lets her mouth graze against Dani’s ear, and whispers loud enough for her to hear her above the music. 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

—

As soon as they get out of the taxi and before they can make it through the front door, Jamie’s hands are exploring the soft exposed skin of Dani’s ribs and stomach. She is just about to slam the other girl into the outside wall of the Villa when Dani stops them abruptly. 

“Did I hurt you?” Jamie’s voice is worried and it’s adorable.

“Look!” Dani whispers, the exclamation mischievous and shocked. 

Jamie faces the building and finds herself looking through the front window, she is about to ask what she’s supposed to be looking at when her eyes land on the shocking sight. It’s Owen and Hannah, kissing passionately on the sofa in the living area. 

“Good on em,” the gardener laughs, squeezing at Dani’s side happily. 

“We can’t interrupt them,” Dani giggles, nervous and feeling slightly intrusive before she pulls her eyes away. 

“Then I guess,” Jamie’s voice is yet again laced in want for Dani, “we best keep ourselves entertained.” 

Dani giggles as Jamie pulls her back in, they’re smiling at each other with adolescent grins before their lips are attached, sucking and pulling in a sweet harmony. 

—  
The next morning Jamie wonders into an unusually quiet kitchen, unoccupied and silent. She had left Dani in bed, fast asleep and in need of rest from the passionate love making of the night before. The brunette smiles happily at the aspect of some quiet time alone, she reaches for the book she had brought with her, left on the coffee table untouched, and starts to lose herself within its words. 

She’s three chapters in when somebody finally joins her, it’s Owen, and he has a delighted skip in his step. 

“Someone got lucky last night,” Jamie laughs, cheeky as ever. 

“Shh!” Owen whines. 

“Did you?” The woman wiggles her eyebrows, questioning just how far the Chef had gotten last night. 

“We didn’t,” he sighs, frustrated at the persistence of the gardener. 

“At least you got on with some intense lip-locking,” Jamie’s words are muttered, but purposely loud enough for Owen to here. 

“You saw?” He cringes, trying to hide his blushed cheeks by occupying himself in the kitchen. 

“I’ll stop asking if you make me pancakes again?” 

Soon enough, the rest of the group has entered the kitchen. Dani walks in last, greeting her girlfriend with a kiss as she steels some blackmail pancake off Jamie’s fork.


	8. Bitch fest and no time to rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles plays a trick on Jamie, whose reaction infuriates Dani, the day consists of some awkward, tense, moments and once Jamie thinks she’s finally back on Dani’s good side, the au pair decides to play her own trick on Jamie in their bed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou guys for reading!! I’d love to hear your feeback/prompts so please use the comment box below and chat to me.  
> This chapter is very smutty towards the end, so be patient with the Angst as it’ll all be worth it once you get to Dani’s teasing.

Jamie didn’t have the best patience, everyone was fairly aware of that, but nobody had witnessed just how irritable she could get on a bad day. The brunette woke up with a thumping headache, probably from the drinking she’d done last night at the lesbian bar, and everybody was being fairly considerate as they all enjoyed the sunshine around the pool - that was until Miles thought it would be funny to play a little prank on her. 

She was sat in the shade, tucked away in the corner with her book, and was happily indulged in the quietness away from everyone else. The sound of light feet tapping towards her out of sight bothered her slightly, and the huge water balloon that landed on her, drenching her head, seconds after bothered her immensely. 

“You little shit!” She screams as she turns around to see Miles stood laughing and satisfied. 

His face soon dropped, smothered in fear as the raging tone in Jamie’s voice strengthened and the wrinkles in her forehead multiplied. 

“Was that funny ay?” Jamie pushes at his shoulders slightly. 

From a distance Dani, Owen, Hannah and Flora watch. The screech of Jamie’s voice burdening their ears and making them shiver slightly, despite the immense heat of the sun. Dani’s frown enhanced as she watched her girlfriend push at the little boy, she got up from her seat and approached the arguing pair. 

“Jamie!” She shouts, angry and a little ashamed of her girlfriends behaviour. 

“I didn’t mean to make her angry her Miss Clayton,” Miles whined, a quivering lip followed by a few rouge tears. 

“Oh yeah? You think it’d make my day mate? Make me happy as fucking Larry?”

Dani snaps, “Do not talk to him like that! He’s just a kid having some fun!”

Jamie rolls her eyes, “unbelievable,” she grunts, taking her book and making her way into the villa and out of her distressed girlfriends eye. 

—

There had been an abundance of animosity scattered throughout the day. Awkwardness as Dani and Jamie passed each other in the hall, trembling limbs from Miles as he caught Jamie’s gaze and a rather intense conversation after Owen had questioned what everyone wanted for dinner. 

With reluctance, Jamie accepted that she had to apologise to Miles. The poor boy had been tiptoeing around her all day, most probably holding his breath every time they had come within a metre of each other. 

“I’m sorry, mate,” Jamie sighs whilst it’s just her and the young boy sat in the living area, “I shouldn’t have gotten so angry, with or without the headache.”

Miles smiled, letting out a breath he’d most likely been holding in since their dramatic encounter that morning, “I’m sorry too, I missed playing with you today.” 

Jamie knew the boy would forget about it quickly, she was proven right seconds later as she watched him run around the pool chasing Flora. However, she also knew that Dani would be a little harder to make up with. Dani loved the kids, no matter what, and seeing Jamie treat Miles with such aggression had really rubbed her the wrong way. 

As the group finally sat down to eat, they were soon made aware of Miles and Jamie’s make up once the woman had offered the boy a drink. She settled his glass of juice down with a smile and turned her attention to Dani. 

“Anything for you Poppins?” Her words were hopeful. 

Dani grunted a barely audible no, and quickly got back into conversation with Hannah. Jamie then took her seat next to the blonde, the same way she had every night so far, and gently placed her hand on Dani’s jean clad thigh. 

The interaction was short lived, maybe the quickest the two had ever engaged in, as Dani almost immediately removed Jamie’s hand. The au pair ate her food briskly and made her way to the sink to start cleaning up. 

Everyone had finished eating when Owen gripped Jamie’s attention, “go dry up,” he nods across the room to Dani as he speaks, insinuating that Jamie should finally go and apologise to her girlfriend. 

“Hey,” she sighs with brittleness once she’s stood at her girlfriends side.

Dani doesn’t say a word. 

“Look you know I didn’t mean to upset him, I was just already aggravated and –“

“Is this an apology or more excuses Jamie?” The seething tone of Dani’s voice was unlike anything Jamie had ever heard. 

“I shouldn’t have shouted at him.”

“Or pushed him,” Dani breathes, she turns to look at her girlfriend, “I know you had a headache, and I have already told Miles off for bothering you, but don’t you ever, ever, talk to one of those children like that ever again.”

Jamie almost takes a step back, the intensity in the protection Dani has for those children is second to none. She smiles apologetically, and nods in confirmation, she too was slightly embarrassed by her own behaviour. 

“I hope you’re not planning on talking to our kids like that either,” Dani’s voice is lighter now as she continues to hand Jamie a plate to dry. 

“Our kids?” The gardener is back to her teasing self. She has to admit that hearing Dani talk about their future scares her slightly, but above all listening to her girlfriend be so serious and intent on them having a life together alights a fire within her that she isn’t sure she’s ever felt before. 

“You know what I mean,” the blonde brushes off Jamie’s comment, well intends to anyway. 

“Yeah,” Jamie puts down the plate and moves so she’s behind Dani, her arms are quickly at home as they wrap around her midsection, “you meant that me,” she kisses a light kiss on Dani’s exposed shoulder, “and you,” another one is placed on her feverish neck, “are going to have beautiful babies together.”

Dani’s red all over, perhaps from the sun, but most likely because of the blush that has invaded her trembling body as she feels the dearly missed touch of her girlfriend. She had not wanted to talk to Jamie out of anger all day, but became victim to the taunting thoughts of walking up to her as she laid alone on the sun lounger and letting her lips have her way with the brunettes body and face.

“Yay!” A high pitch voice takes the girls out of their trance, “Dani and Jamie are girlfriends again!” Flora shouts outside to the rest of the group who are relaxing after dinner. 

“We weren’t girlfriends today?” Jamie teased. 

“Yeah, I pathologically broke up with you,” Dani remarks in a whisper once they are alone again. 

“That’s swell then, I’ve been checking out the girl on the front cover of my book all day, she’s smoking hot.” The brunettes laughter is music to Dani’s ears. 

“Well you can carry on looking at that cover then,” Dani swivels her hips to face Jamie, done with the dishes, “because you are definitely not getting any tonight.” 

—

True to her word, Dani had not touched Jamie in the slightest since settling into bed with her. The temptation is there, of course, but the idea of teasing her poor girlfriend delighted her much more than just giving in. So when Jamie had finally stopped fidgeting and had made herself comfortable for the night, Dani’s lets her hand wonder past the waistband of her own PJ shorts. 

“Uhhh,” the moan is low and erotic, an honest reaction as she begins to drag her fingers up and down, teasing her own vaginal folds.

Jamie’s eyes bolt open at the sound, she lays still with her back to Dani, unsure if she had imagined it.

“Fuck,” Dani breathes out – nope, definitely not her imagination. 

“What are you doing?” Jamie inquires, yet the answer to her question is pretty obvious once she turns around to see Dani’s eyes shut, lip between teeth, caught in concentration. 

The brunette removes the layers from covering Dani’s body, and lets her own teeth bite at her bottom lip as she sees the blondes hand move rhythmically under her shorts. 

Dani doesn’t say anything, she just pulls down her shorts to remove them completely, flings them across the room carelessly before attending back to the aching between her thighs. 

“Jesus Dani,” Jamie’s arousal catches in her breath. She goes to replace Dani’s hand with hers but the blonde quickly pushes her away. 

“Don’t touch,” it’s an order, one that was unheard of whilst the girls were in bed together. 

Dani spreads her legs, giving her fingers more room to explore and allowing Jamie a better view. 

“you’re so fucking sexy,” Jamie compliments as she watches Dani’s fingers disappear and then reappear from a place she has gotten to know very well over the past few years. 

Dani speeds up the pace, holding onto her boob with the hand that’s not currently rubbing at her clit. She fondles with her nipples, making them hard and visible to Jamie, knowing that touching them is something the brunette is restraining herself from doing. 

Jamie is mesmerised, frustrated yet so turned on as she watches her beautiful girlfriend fuck herself with her dexterous fingers. 

Dani turns up the heat slightly, removing her tank top to reveal her perky breasts. She splays out her fingers inside her wetness and moans sweetly whilst she enjoys the feeling of her naked body rubbing against soft sheets. 

Jamie tries her luck again, reaching out to take one of Dani’s boobs into her hand to play with it. 

“If you touch me I won’t touch you for a week,” the statement was profound, one that both Dani and Jamie doubted Dani would be able to imply. 

Jamie then sits up, getting a better view of the wetness that has accumulated by Dani’s thighs, she gasps slightly as she hears it make the dirtiest noise as Dani thrusts her fingers in hard and eager.

“Take your top off,” Dani instructs, wanting to see Jamie as she comes undone teasingly beneath her. 

The brunette knows she could tease, she could deny Dani the view and be a bitch, but she’s already been quite the bitch today, and thinks they would both agree it wasn’t a good look on her. She needed to make it up to Dani, and if by showing off her tits as Dani fingers herself hungrily, then so be it. 

She removes the tank top painfully slowly, “look at me whilst you come Dani.”

The assertiveness in Jamie’s voice alongside her use of Dani’s full name sends the biggest shockwave down through the blondes centre, and as she abides to Jamie’s wishes, locking eyes with her in this increasingly intense and sultry moment, she comes aggressively on her fingers.

“Jamie Jamie Jamie,” her voice cracks and slits through the air, nimble and lustful, “oh my god.”

Jamie chuckles, it’s smug yet sensual. Her arousal coursing it’s way through her own body, she feels so close just from watching Dani get herself off. 

Dani leans up and rests on her elbow, she removes her hand from her own slick, pulsating, folds and brings them up to Jamie’s mouth. 

“Shit,” Jamie sighs before enveloping Dani’s come covered fingers with her lips, she sucks at them amorous and starved, and enjoys the immense eye contact Dani withholds with her as she does so,  
“I love the way you taste.”

Before Jamie can straddle her girlfriend, or perhaps remove her own Pyjama bottoms, Dani rolls over, brings the duvet back to her shoulders and sighs. 

“Night,” she says nonchalantly, leaving Jamie with an abundance of wetness between her own trembling thighs.


	9. Injuries and promised me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets hurt, Dani is filled to the brim with guilt and worry, loving conversations take place and fun promises are made.

“Where have they gotten to?” Dani huffs as she looks at her watch then to Hannah and the children.

“I’m sure there’s no need to worry love, you know what Owen gets like when he’s at the market,” Hannah’s tone is light and humorous, it settles the au pair, a little, not a lot. 

Dani has a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, a strong notion that something is wrong. Jamie and Owen had left for the market almost two hours ago, only to fetch some greens and seasoning for that nights roast, and the amount of time they had disappeared for was increasingly unsettling to Dani. As her mind started to conjure up reasons and excuses for their absence, the Villa landline started to ring. 

This was alarming for two reasons, the first being that the phone hadn’t yet rung once whilst they had been there, and the second being that only Henry and the guests had that particular number, it had been made clear it would only be used for emergencies.

“Hello?” Hannah’s voice had travelled to a more concerned place than it had been at a few moments ago. 

As Dani watches the older woman scramble for some pen and paper and jot down some things, her heart starts to race, and if it wasn’t for the warm smiles shot at her from Flora and Miles, she is sure the thudding organ would have burst out of her chest. 

Hannah puts down the phone, an emptiness within her that nerved Dani immensely, the au pair heard the woman’s speech string out into barely audible vibrations as she picked up on words such as ‘car’ ‘hurt’ and ‘Jamie’.

—

“Everyone in this country drives like a madman,” Jamie grumbles to Owen as she looks down at her battered arm, casted and hanging limp in a sling. 

“Jamie!” Dani whines as she whips open the hospital curtain to unveil her injured loved one. 

“It looks so much worse than it is,” Jamie sighs, immediately wanting to calm down her irate girlfriend. 

“Babyyyy,” Dani’s voice was coarse with worry, a quick pang in her chest as she saw Jamie wince at the slight movement of her broken arm. 

Owen waves a small goodbye, finding himself a comfortable seat in the waiting room and leaving Jamie to be nursed, by both the trained nurses and of course, Dani. 

“Henry said he’d pay the hospital bill, I’ll only have the cast for 6 weeks, and,” Jamie wiggles her eyebrows mischievously, “my good arm, is still working perfectly.”

Dani laughs with relief at Jamie’s failed attempt to flirt with her, she holds the brunettes face in her hands and leans down, gently placing her forehead on top of her injured girlfriend’s. 

“You’re lucky you didn’t break a rib, you need to be more careful Jamie!” Dani wasn’t angry, but disquieted and sorry. 

“I know, I know,” Jamie sighs, kissing a chaste kiss onto Dani’s hand that was still holding her cheek, “only I would get hit by a bloody car on holiday.”

Dani nods and giggles at her girlfriends nonchalance, she kisses her quickly, being gentle and considerate as she moves away from a wounded Jamie. 

“They gave me drugs!” The gardener shouts a little too loudly, still high off the meds. 

“Was it painful?” Dani’s empathetic voice whispers, she receives a shy nod from Jamie and her bottom lip instinctively pops out with worry. 

—

Miles had learnt his lesson to not mess with Jamie whilst she was injured, or in any other scenario at that, and Flora was rather distressed when seeing the usually robust gardener appear so helpless and in-need. 

Dani had taken Jamie straight to bed, and had to put up with excitable hands travelling to her bodies landmarks as she laid her patient down on their bed. 

“I’ve always wanted to have sex high,” Jamie hums in a sultry tone. 

Dani just rolls her eyes, and allows Jamie’s hands to roam her body freely, which were unsurprisingly paying specific attention to the blondes breasts. 

“You need to sleep it off,” the au pairs voice was in full nurture mode. 

“Then tire me out,” even drugged up Jamie was still quick witted and horny. 

“I promise, if you sleep for a few hours, after dinner I will do whatever you want,” Dani sighs, regretting her words promptly as she turns to see a coy smile on Jamie’s face.

“Anything?” Jamie bites her lip, in a weak attempt to guilt Dani into offering such a thing sooner rather than later. 

“Sleep!” Dani urges, slapping Jamie’s arse playfully and leaving her alone in their bed. 

—

“Is Dani hurt too?” Flora whispers worriedly to Jamie who had recently woken up and made her way into the kitchen to join everyone for dinner, “I saw her crying in the bathroom a little while ago.”

Jamie frowns, “she’s okay,” she reassures the youngster. She watches with ample care as Dani enters the room, her cheeks blushed and her eyes sore. Deciding to postpone her concern until later, she leans her head onto Dani’s shoulder as she takes her seat beside Jamie at the table.

Owen had of course made a lovely meal, and Jamie felt slightly embarrassed having to ask Dani to cut up her food for her - yet the attentiveness of her girlfriend was nothing to complain about. She was still tired, the meds had worn off, and she could feel an ache growing around her upper arm and shoulder. 

“Uncomfortable?” Dani asks rhetorically, noticing how Jamie is fidgeting repeatedly as she try’s to find the perfect position to sit on their bed. 

Jamie nods, once again a little uncomfortable at how needy she feels. Skilful hands find their way up her back and shoulders, they start to massage, and she sighs with contentment as she lets Dani’s sweet perfume invade her nostrils. 

“Dani?” 

The blonde smiles, urging her girlfriend to continue speaking. 

“Flora said you were crying earlier.” Jamie turns her body away from Dani’s attentive hands, so she can face her, she is now smiling at her warmly and waiting for a response. 

Dani doesn’t find the words, her response comes in tears, a good few escaping her eyes at a rapid pace. She goes to wipe them away instantly, laughing at herself with embarrassment. She smiles at Jamie, let’s her eyes gaze at the green cast wrapped around her left arm and lets out a breath she had been withholding for hours. 

“I’m sorry,” The blonde looks to her girlfriend who is shaking her head, reassuring her that it’s okay and she is more than welcome to release her emotions.

Dani takes a long struggled breath, soothing herself as she cries, and then continues, “I just really hate seeing you hurt, and I was so worried when you’d been gone for so long, and I didn’t know where you were, and I know it could’ve been so much worse but I just care so much Jamie because I really love you, and I’m going -“

“Breathe, Poppins,” Jamie’s voice is soothing, smooth, and she’s reluctant to see her girlfriend this distressed and upset. 

It was sweet, seeing how torn up Dani got just by witnessing Jamie be hurt. It was almost like the au pair was wishing she could be the injured one, she’d do anything to take away the pain. 

“I get a few weeks off from gardening, the labours always twice as bad in the summer anyways, and I can spend more time bothering you in the house, give me an excuse to be around you, you can be my own little nurse,” Jamie’s listing is a stark juxtaposition to Dani’s previous accumulation of worry and grief.

Dani was enamoured, taking pride in how well Jamie was dealing with this, optimism wasn’t a thing Dani thought the gardener was even capable of. 

“How do you do that?” The blonde breathes, disbelief and confusion settling within her voice, “you have this way of making everything in the world seem amazing… even after you’ve been hit by a damn car.” 

Jamie laughs, it’s charming and something Dani never wants to forget the sight of. The blonde leans towards the gardener carefully, she lets their noses brush together in the sweetest of Eskimo kisses before placing her lips on the puckered ones before her and whispering, “I love you.”

“Now,” Jamie pulls away and there’s a glint in her eye, one of excitement and hope, “I think you made me a promise?”

Dani giggles, a hiccup follows it as she relaxes her breathing that had been drastically affected by her prior emotional moment. She gently finds her way on top of Jamie and straddles her eagerly. 

“Thank god you didn’t break your good arm,” she laughs as she fumbles around to pull down Jamie’s zipper.


	10. Water fights and raunchy nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group engage in a water fight, Jamie admires Dani from a far, the adults play drunk never have I ever, and Jamie wears the strap-on for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost 100% smut. Explicit content throughout.

“I feel so awkward!” Jamie cringes as she looks down to see her birthday present secured between her thighs.

With a broken arm, Jamie’s abilities are limited, so what better time for her to use the strap-on with Dani than now? 

“Really? Cause I feel really fucking turned on,” Dani’s voice is hoarse, aroused, and she rests her head on her hand as she lays on their bed provocatively, watching Jamie try on their strap on for the first time. 

The villa is empty, the children are out with Hannah and Owen shopping for supplies for the big water fight they have planned for today. It’s around 10am, and whilst getting dressed Dani had suggested Jamie just quickly try the strap on, to see how she feels. 

“Oh yeah?” Jamie presses her lip down in a harsh bite, feeling a little more confident after Dani’s complimentary words. 

“I bet you’re happy you have an excuse to get out of this water fight,” Dani stands up and walks towards Jamie slowly, “your last encounter with a water balloon wasn’t a fun one, was it?”

Dani’s words are teasing, and the way she presses herself against Jamie, letting the strap-on settle between their clothed stomachs, is even more so. 

“Excited to watch you get wet,” Jamie flirts, “your tits are gonna look amazing with a wet shirt clinging to them, prefect and round, and so so sexy.”

The temperature of the room almost doubles as the erotic listing falls effortlessly from Jamie’s mouth, and they’re both about to slam their lips into each other’s hungrily when they hear the front door unlock from a distance. Dani doesn’t retaliate to Jamie’s verbal stimulation, she just winks at her girlfriend and spins effortlessly on her heels, leaving the brunette all worked up and alone in their room. 

—

The water fight actually looks far more enjoyable than Jamie had envisioned. The children are squealing happily, Hannah has loosened up, Owen is grasping at mischievous adolescence, and, as expected, Dani is looking very, very, sexy.

A squirt from Floras water gun lands mistakenly on one of Dani’s nipples, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Jamie. She tries her best to mask her arousal with laughter and encouragement, but the look in Jamie’s eyes doesn’t surpass Dani’s attention. 

“You okay their Jay?” Dani smiles knowingly, she purposely lets her hair flow in the wind as she approaches her girlfriend. 

“Perfect,” Jamie grins, her eyes drifting south and glueing on Dani’s now visible nipples. 

“You wouldn’t mind popping some sun cream on my back, would you?” Dani feigns innocence, knowing that allowing Jamie to touch her will certainly tease and tempt the gardener to insanity. 

“Sure,” Jamie sighs, a gasp caught in her breath as she takes in all of Dani’s exposed skin.  
—

The water fight lasts a good part of 2 hours, and ends once the children are tired out to completion. They eat their dinner with sleepy resentment, and head to bed early – much to the delight of Jamie, who had been wanting to pay Dani some attention all day. 

The couple were careful not to be too touchy with each-other in front of Flora and Miles, it was inappropriate and made them all a little uncomfortable. So when they are finally out of sight, and it’s just the four adults together by the pool, Jamie doesn’t hesitate when reaching out her good arm to pull Dani onto her lap. 

“Hello,” Dani giggles, happy to be in such close proximity with Jamie, at last. 

“Evening,” Jamie responds in her best middle-aged-British-man voice. 

They kiss gently, still aware that they’re in the presence of their friends, and not yet alone. Jamie feels an impulse to touch Jamie’s, still rather wet, breasts, but settles with laying her head on them discreetly in a tight hug. 

Dani keeps her seat on Jamie’s lap as the group engage in light conversation.

“Those kids are proper knocked out tonight,” Jamie leads, “what better occasion to get really fucking drunk?” 

Owens eyes light up at the thought, yes they had all enjoyed a bottle of wine here and there throughout their holiday, but not yet had they been able to really let loose and let some alcohol into their overworked bloodstreams. 

Dani looks down at Jamie, still perched on her lap, with concern, “don’t get too rowdy yeah?” 

Jamie glances up at Dani to find an accumulation of care and worry in her eyes, she then feels the blondes finger lightly trace at the cast on her arm. 

“Yes ma’am,” she whispers, letting her eyes then wonder to the abundance of beverages Owen had displayed on the table. 

Dani leans down and kisses Jamie again, this time it lingers at little longer, and ends in a moan escaping one of their mouths. 

“You enjoy teasing me today Poppins?” Jamie says under her breath, her eyes blinking slowly as a coy grin invades Dani’s lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dani lies, shrugging off the woman’s words. 

—

After a few drinks, Owen gets brave and wraps his arm around Hannah in a gentlemanly fashion. He breathes out with slight relief as Hannah relaxes in the embrace. 

“Let’s play never have I ever,” Jamie suggests, gaining confirmative nods from the three other people around her. 

“If you’ve done it, you take a drink,” Jamie clears up the rules, and nods at Owen to start. 

“Never have I ever,” he thinks for a moment, and then laughs at himself proudly, “kissed someone of the same sex.”

Jamie and Dani look at each other, briefly act as though they are innocent in said act, and then go on to take a swig of their drinks. What they do not expect, is to see Hannah also sip at her Wine.

“You only drink if you’ve done it love,” Owen reminds her. 

“I have,” Hannah confirms. 

Jamie looks flabbergasted, “shit, really?”

The housekeeper laughs, “we all experiment.” 

The group give her a respectful nod, and now it’s Jamie’s turn. 

“Never have I ever, kissed a man.”

Hannah of course drinks again, and so does Dani, and Owen looks rather amused when Jamie doesn’t. 

“Not once?” He pry’s. 

“Nope,” she shakes her head, satisfied that she had not taken another drink. 

“Kiss Owen,” Dani laughs, yet they are all aware it’s a serious suggestion. 

“That get you off?” Jamie retaliates, but soon she looks back over her shoulder and Owen is sat much closer to her, his lips puckered and ready in a childish and amusing way.

She leans forward and kisses him, barely, and although their lips only graze, she still finds the time to squirm and shrivel up her face in disgust. 

“Nope, not for me,” she says, letting her eyes drift back to Dani’s, “much prefer someone a bit gentler, and a little less stubble.”

Dani blushes, the comment is silly but nevertheless loving and considerate. 

“Never have I ever, broken a bone.” Dani shoots out, eyes still locked with her girlfriend’s.

“Bitch,” Jamie grunts before taking another swig of beer. 

The game goes on like that for a few more rounds, until it fizzles out and each couple find themselves secluded to their own intimate, and private, conversations. 

“Are you too drunk to...” Dani asks in a whisper, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Fuck you with the strap-on?” Jamie finishes, yet unfortunately just as the words slip out of her mouth, Hannah and Owen have turned their attention back to the girls. 

“It’s rather big you know. I’ve seen it,” Hannah tells Owen, seeing the flush of red on both girls cheeks in the corner of her eye. 

“Yeah?” Owen responds, totally up for the teasing Hannah has insinuated towards the girls. 

If Jamie wasn’t as drunk she may have let the ground swallow her up there and then, but she feels confident, and is wanting to match the boisterous attitudes of both Hannah and Owen. 

“The perfect size, really,” her words are taunting, insinuating that she has felt the pleasures of its length. 

Dani nudges her, slightly embarrassed by the amount of information Jamie is letting slip. 

“Well I guess we’ll leave you guys to it,” Owen sighs, taking Hannah’s hand gently in his and leading her into the building. 

“Well that was only slightly mortifying,” Jamie breathes out as Dani climbs onto her lap once again. 

“Mmm,” Dani hums into her girlfriends neck as she begins to kiss and bite at it impatiently. She reaches downwards, wanting to create some friction between Jamie’s legs when she feels an unexpected bulge. 

The brunette laughs nervously. 

“Are you wearing it already?” Dani asks, and it would’ve been in disbelief, but the rosé is settling into her body and playing havoc with her sex drive. 

“Yeah,” Jamie says casually, she then brings her attention to the cleavage that has almost made its way out of Dani’s shirt. She mouths her breasts with hunger and lets her teeth graze against hardened nipples, still hidden under the blondes tank top. 

“Is it totally crazy if I suggest we fuck out here?” The boldness of Dani’s intoxication is becoming apparent. 

“Totally crazy,” Jamie sighs between kisses of Dani’s chest, “but totally hot.”

Dani takes pleasure in undressing Jamie, the gardener being able to do so herself with a broken arm. After Jamie is naked and laid on the sun-lounger, with the strap on attached in the harness that is doing wonders for her arse, Dani stands up and starts her show. 

She tugs down her shorts in one swift motion, revealing a pare of red lace panties, and grips at each corner of her tank top before pulling it over her head to reveal her naked chest. Her breasts dangle beautifully in the moonlight, her nipples erect, and her hands grope at them erotically. 

“I’ve wanted you so badly today,” Dani confesses, meeting Jamie’s eyes in the most intense stare that they’d ever taken part in. 

“Come here,” Jamie orders, sitting up slightly due to the shape of the sun lounger. 

Dani slips out of her underwear, Jamie gulps at the visible wet patch.

The blonde takes her time adjusting herself onto her girlfriend’s lap, ensuring that she doesn’t discomfort Jamie or her arm. She lets herself rock her hips slowly into the strap on between both of their legs, letting excited moans escape her dry mouth as she stares down at the want in Jamie’s eyes. 

“You ready?” Jamie asks sweetly, finding the strap on with her able hand and angling it up to slap against Dani’s wet folds. 

Dani gasps at the touch, “fuck me Jamie.”

Jamie doesn’t need to be told twice, she moves the strap-on skilfully and watches intently as it disappears into Dani for the first time. She’s aware that her girl will need to adjust to its size, so she grasps at Dani’s hip and lifts her off of it slightly, then back down, slowly starting a comfortable rhythm.

“Ohmygod,” Dani’s words are one long whine, the hardness within her something familiar, but the feeling it evokes is one she had never felt the sensation of before now. 

“Feel good?” Jamie encourages Dani’s words, loving how verbal the blonde can get in moments of passion. 

“So. Fucking. Good,” Dani huffs, slamming her eyes shut in pleasure as Jamie angles the toy so it hits at her sensitivity. 

“I am so fucking in love with you,” Jamie tells, the contrast in the words meaning to how they’re communicated is music to Dani’s ears. 

Jamie can’t take much control here, unable to be on top without being unable to hold herself up, yet her talented hips are in her favour as they enable her thrusts to increase in speed and strength. 

“Harder baby, harder.”

“You like that?” The brunette can feel the toy slamming against her own clit, and though it’s not enough to make her come, it’s a feeling she’s indulging herself in happily.

Dani reaches down, taking one of Jamie’s breasts in each of her hands. She squeezes hard, earning a strangled groan from Jamie, and as she toys with her girlfriend’s nipples she leans down to kiss her sloppily. 

“Mmm,” Jamie groans into her lovers mouth, swallowing the light whimpers escaping Dani without warning. 

They let their tongues slide into one another’s mouths, their kiss matching the pace of Dani riding the strap on, Jamie increasing its intensity with skilful thrusts. 

Dani pulls away from Jamie’s lips, overwhelmed and needing to concentrate on the sensation within her, “don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop.”

Jamie has no intentions of stopping, “come for me baby,” she encourages, feeling Dani’s movements become erratic – the biggest tell that she’s close. 

“JAMIE!” It’s a scream, loud and unapologetic and purely Dani’s only reaction to the way Jamie thrusts hard into her and hits at her g spot, allowing her to come undone in the most intense way she ever has. They both consider if it was loud enough for anybody to hear, though the worry doesn’t last long as their attention is drawn back to the way Dani is quivering and moaning.

The blonde orgasms, it’s a beautiful sight from Jamie’s angle and she’s shocked when Dani doesn’t slow down. 

“I’m gonna come again,” Dani communicates in a rapid breath, pressing down onto Jamie’s stomach to balance herself. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jamie sighs, unaware that she was speaking at all. 

A long string of curse words erupt out of Dani’s mouth as she comes for the second time. She lets herself savour the sensation before lifting herself off of the strap on. She groans at the loss of contact. 

“You’re amazing,” Jamie speaks in a lustful pitch as Dani lays on top of her. 

The blondes breathing quickly goes back to a normal tempo, and she feels her eyes drift close in unison with a pair of lips kissing at her sweaty forehead. 

“We really can’t sleep out here baby,” Jamie warns, “what if one of the kids find us?”

Dani wants to protest, but knows there is an undoubted truth within Jamie’s words. She stands up, bends down to take a handful of clothes in her arms and makes her way into their bedroom. 

Jamie watches from behind, sighing and feeling so lucky to be in love, the beautiful arse she’s watching moves and bounces as Dani walks away from her. She chuckles proudly as she notices the stretch in Dani’s walk, it’s a slight discomfort she’s familiar with, and the thought of Dani being sore in the morning only contributes to the wetness pooling at her own centre.


	11. Those four words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani is being unusually quiet, there is drama at dinner, tears are shed, and Dani finally thinks of something to write on Jamie’s cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter title doesn’t rhyme haha. Hope everyone who celebrated Christmas had a lovely one! Enjoy this chapter, once again it’s angsty but it’s all worth it once you get to the end!  
> My first cliff hanger!! Ooooo...

“I can feel you watching me,” Jamie murmurs half asleep, her head pressed comfortably against the pillow. 

“You just look so beautiful in the morning,” Dani sings, brushing Jamie’s hair out of her face so she can watch her open her eyes. 

“What about the rest of the day?” Jamie’s eyes shoot open, feigning offence. 

Dani giggles at how sarcastic she can be so early into the day, “meh,” she jokes back, Jamie hits her playfully in response. 

The blonde looks down at her girlfriends bad arm, still in the neon cast, and smiles at the messages the children had written on it. Jamie had growled at the spelling mistakes, but of course forgave both Flora and Miles once she had seen how excited they had been to make their mark on Jamie’s injured arm. 

“You didn’t write anything on it,” Jamie complains. 

“I didn’t know what to write,” Dani shrugs off casually. 

—

As everyone entertains themselves for the day, Jamie notices that Dani is being rather quiet. She stands up from her seated position in the living area and approaches Dani, who is sat staring into oblivion on her own in the kitchen. 

“Everything okay Poppins?” Jamie whispers, wrapping her able arm around Dani’s midsection and pulling her in closer. 

“Yeah, just thinking,” Dani sighs. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Dani blinks at Jamie slowly, it’s loving but there’s something else hidden underneath her entrancing eyes, “can we do something later, just us?” 

“Sure,” Jamie furrows her eyebrows, “you’re not going to break up with me are you?” 

Dani laughs smugly, still that sense of discomfort behind her eyes, she was planning on doing the opposite really.

“Miss Clayton, come and play!” Miles shouts from outside, taking Dani’s attention and putting a stop to Jamie’s prying questions. 

Dani pecks her girlfriend on the lips, and Jamie watches the blondes hips sway as she struts outside to join the children. 

“What’s wrong dear?” Hannah asks, seeing the unsettlement on Jamie’s face. 

“Does Dani seem off to you, today?” Jamie’s words press for response, urgent to know if anybody else has noticed the iciness from Dani. 

“She seems just fine,” Hannah laughs as she hears Dani squeal happily as she runs around the pool with the children. 

Jamie finds herself with a pang in her chest, an unwelcome ache of worry anchoring at her heart as it’s pace increases rapidly. She decides to pick back up her book, and attempts at best to escape the feeling for as long as she can manage. 

—

Dani had decided where they were going to eat that night, ‘just us’ Jamie had repeated on a loop in her pondering mind. The gardener watched on as her girlfriend slid on her shoes, their eyes met briefly and Dani looked away, almost unable to bare the interaction.

They left with smiles on their faces, had been waved a goodnight by the rest of the group and were soon sat together in the taxi. Jamie reached for Dani’s hand, still unsure of why she was acting so strange, she was surprised to watch Dani’s hand whip away from her embrace. 

“Seriously what’s wrong with you today?” Jamie’s words were smothered in annoyance, their volume low to not intrigue their driver. 

“My hands a sweaty,” Dani had clearly just conjured up this excuse. 

Jamie stopped herself from arguing back, sure that once they arrive at the restaurant everything will go back to normal. Only that morning Dani had awoken her by burning a hole into her face with her admiring stare. Only that morning she had told Jamie how beautiful she was as she woke. Maybe she wasn’t feeling right? Maybe she was tired? 

They arrive at the restaurant, the journey their was painfully silent and was consumed with an unusual sense of animosity. 

“Table for Clayton,” Dani’s demeanour had transformed dramatically as she spoke to a waiter, her go-to toothy smile was back and sat smartly on her face. 

Jamie sighed with relief, though the feeling didn’t last long. They had been sat at their table for almost five minutes and neither of them had said a word, they’d just glanced at their menu’s with disinterest as they bobbed their heads to the Spanish music playing lightly on the restaurant’s speakers. 

“Shall we share a bottle of Rosé?” The brunette suggested, hoping to push away the awkwardness and encourage a normal conversation. 

“Sure,” Dani’s words were just a peak above silent. 

Jamie leant forward under the table and placed her hand on her girlfriends knee.

“We’re in public,” Dani’s words were stern, uncharacteristically so. 

“Nobody is paying attention,” Jamie laughs off, letting her hand mindlessly wonder upwards to start a stroke on her girlfriends knee, trying her best to calm her. 

“Stop it!” The blonde shouts, cautious of Jamie’s hand getting any further and finding what is tucked away in her front pocket.

“Fucking hell Dani,” Jamie is pissed, her hands are quickly removed from Dani and her nimble fingers brush through her hair as she pushes it back with frustration, “what’s with the attitude?”

Dani’s eyes dart around the room, she feels a wave of nervousness crash against her temple and flood her at her senses, unable to say anything she just laughs it off. Yet her attempt at nonchalance doesn’t settle with Jamie, who is soon standing up and making her way outside. 

“Jamie where are you going?” Dani whispers, a huge contrast in volume to her previous exclamation. 

—

Jamie’s knee is jittering at a rapid pace, her head is held in her hands and she is sat on a worryingly unstable bench outside the restaurant when Dani finds her. 

“I didn’t mean to shout,” Dani’s voice is soft as she takes a seat next to Jamie. 

Jamie scoffs, “let’s just go home and maybe then you can tell me what the fuck is going on.”

It’s less of a suggestion and more of an order, the brunette stands up abruptly and walks a few paces, stopping when she notices Dani is far behind her. 

Dani is fumbling around with her jean pockets, looking out of place and disappointed. She utters words that are inaudible to Jamie, who assumes it’s a snarky remark and carries on walking. 

—

“You’re back ea-“ Owen starts as he sees Jamie walk through the door, she is then storming straight past him and out of sight. 

“It didn’t go well?” Hannah asks Dani who follows in behind her, the housekeeper is perplexed, she had expected an entirely opposite arrival. 

“I haven’t done it yet,” Dani whispers, tears strolling down her face as she speaks. 

“No! You don’t get to stand there and cry to them after you basically ignore me all day and push me away all night!” Jamie’s rage burns into the three adults skulls as they stand withholding their little secret in the kitchen. She had come back after letting herself calm down a little, but the flames in her lungs had only ignited harder this time as she saw her girlfriend crying to their friends.

Dani once again fumbles around with her hands, tapping anxiously at her jeans as she suppresses her tears. Jamie leaves the room again, a slam of the bedroom door following in suit.

“How have I fucked this up so badly?” She questions Owen and Hannah, who are both in almost as much disbelief as her. 

The au pair composes herself and walks towards their closed bedroom door. She can feel the burning rage escaping through the cracks as she reaches for the handle and opens it. 

“Jamie,” Dani’s heart sinks as she watches her girlfriend sob quietly into her hands. 

“Are we okay?” Jamie is hurt and her mind is running laps around worry and fear, “because I haven’t done this before, and you know that, and it’s really shitty of you to act so cold all day and then suggest we go out to then torture me with rejections. If it’s the public affection thing than I get it, but seriously, shouting at me in front of a packed restaurant is really not cool Dani.”

Dani gulps at Jamie’s use of her full name. She glances back to Jamie’s arm, dangling helplessly in the cast, she then looks to the bedside table, picking up a pen without thinking about it entirely. 

“Speak to me Dani!” Jamie is desperate, her previous rant going unanswered has only increased the sense of abandonment. 

Dani let’s out a shaky breath, her own pulse still trembling from her tears, she takes off the pen lid and sits beside Jamie. 

Jamie lays her head on her girlfriends shoulder, relaxing in their close proximity, all senses of anger had been replaced with dread and panic, all without warning. She glances to Dani’s hand, which is shakily writing on her cast. 

The gardener squints, trying to read the words behind Dani’s fast working hand, “Dani what are you wr-“

Then there it is. Those four words. Unexpected and written almost as badly as the children’s. Though this message has no spelling mistakes, no grammatical errors, this message Jamie can read well and clear. 

“Will you marry me?” Dani reads, stroking at the words written on Jamie’s broken arm. 


End file.
